Love that was Meant To Be
by missmirla
Summary: Loliver, Jiley. Miley has just had a HUGE turn in her life. So has Lilly. What will they do? Not good at summaries. Plz review!Might be a little rated M. Depends on what you consider as M a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's P.O.V.

I looked up at the window as sunshine filled my eyes. I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the light. I felt an arm around my chest. As I brushed my hand against the arm I felt arm hairs. I turned around to see who the arm belonged to, and to my surprise, it was Oliver. I mean sure we're going out, but I didn't think we would go ALL the way. Oliver's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he said as his morning breath filled my nostrils. I felt something rough on my finger and I took my hand out from under the covers. As I looked at my finger I noticed this HUGE pink diamond ring. "I still can't believe you said yes," Oliver said in the quietness. I looked at him in confusion and he gave me a hurtful look.

"Can you excuse me a moment baby?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied sweetly. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. I grabbed my sidekick and got off the bed. Just as I started walking towards the bathroom, I realized it was kind of cold. I heard Oliver give a little moan and I looked down at myself. I WAS NAKED! I quickly grabbed the closest thing that could cover me, covered myself, and I ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the toilet. _Miley, what happened last night? _I texted Miley. About 5 seconds later my phone started vibrating. I opened it and read the message. _We went to my wedding after party, remember? Oh yeah! I forgot. You got drunk. Then Oliver took you onto the stage and asked you to marry him, you laughed and said yes. After that Jake and I gave you a ride to a hotel Oliver told us to take you guys to. You should have seen the way you guys were making out in the back. I knew how the night was gonna go from there._ I read the message over and over again, not being able to believe what I was reading.

My phone started vibrating again. _Are we still meeting up at ur place?_ It was from Miley. I pressed reply and I texted her back. _Ummm… okay, sure. I'll see u in about 20_ I pressed send and closed my phone. I thought for a while, then I turned on the shower and got in.

As I was washing my body, I put some soap on my face and scrubbed. I heard the bathroom door open, but I paid no mind to it. As I started to wash off the soap, strong arms wrapped around my chest and one hand moved down my body, rubbing off the soap. When I finally got the soap off my face I turned to find Oliver in the shower with me. He kissed me and rubbed his tongue against the roof of my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist (I don't like to go into detail with these type of thing so you know what happens after that).

As we dried ourselves off, I looked at the time. I had about 10 minutes to get ready to meet Miley. I ran to my suitcase and took out my denim mini skirt and my baby blue tube top. I grabbed my rainbow leg warmers and slipped them on over my soft legs. As I reached for my 

black 2 inch pumps, Oliver came rushing in and slipped my feet into the shoes one by one. He put his hands on my thighs and rubbed my legs against his face.

"Stop," I giggled. He poked out his tongue and started going up my leg, starting at my heel. "No seriously, I gotta get ready," I said as I playfully nudged him.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I taunted Oliver by doing my sexy walk and he moaned quietly. He got up and started after me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He gave a playful cry and I giggled. I sat at the mirror and got some hair clips put of my make-up bag. I put up clips in my hair and curled some of the hairs with the curling iron.

I put on some bubble gum lip gloss and painted my nails cherry red. I put on some light blue eye shadow and gave myself one last look in the mirror. I looked HOT. I opened the door and stepped over Oliver. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the lobby. I asked the desk person to get me a taxi. I stepped into the taxi and the driver drove me to my house. As we drove into the driveway, there was Miley, sitting on the swinging porch chair. She had this worried look on her face, and I knew something was wrong. I got out of the taxi and sat right next to her.

"Lilly," she sobbed as she hugged me.

"What's wrong," I said getting even more worried.

"Lilly, I'm..I'm…"

To Be Continued….

_So, what did you guys think? Too much M?? Too much detail? I don't want to lose my readers so please review!! I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITHOUT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS!! So plz review. I want to know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for all those waiting!**

Lilly's P.O.V.

As we drove into the driveway, there was Miley, sitting on the swinging porch chair. She had this worried look on her face, and I knew something was wrong. I got out of the taxi and sat right next to her.

"Lilly," she sobbed as she hugged me.

"What's wrong," I said getting even more worried.

"Lilly, I'm...I'm…"

"Miley, you're what? It's okay," I said. She broke out in sobs and just reached into her pocket. I was something wrapped up in toilet paper. She handed it to me and I opened the toilet paper. It was a pregnancy test. I didn't even have to look at it in order to know what she was so devastated about.

"Oh no," I said, my voice drifting off.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed, breaking into more sobs. I let her rest her head on my lap as she cried. Another car came into the driveway, no wait a limo. The driver came out and opened the door, and out of the car came Jake and Oliver.

"Miles, what's wrong? You just stormed out of the house. You didn't even tell me where you were going," Jake said breathlessly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Luckily he found out you were with Lilly and called me. I told him where you girls were," Oliver interrupted. Miley didn't dare face Jake. She got up and ran into my house. She ran into my room, and as soon as I was in the room, I locked the door behind me.

"I can't tell him! He's going to hate me! We both have careers to uphold! He's not ready for a child!" Miley sobbed. Before I could say anything, I heard a loud crash outside the door. About five seconds later, another crash followed. I knew Jake and Oliver were listening in on our conversation, but what exactly did they hear? I went to the door and opened it.

"Oh wow.." I said.

Oliver's P.O.V.

As Miley and Lilly ran into the room I grabbed Jake and stood behind the door. We both pressed our ears against the door.

"I can't tell him! He's going to hate me! We both have careers to uphold! He's not ready for a child!" we managed to hear Miley sob through the door.

"What?!" I whispered to Jake. He stared off into space.

"She's… pregnant.." he trailed off. At that moment Jake's eyes fluttered closed and he fainted.

_Wait..It can't be… that one night was an accident…_ before I knew it everything was blank.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I stared at Oliver and Jake, both unconscious and laying on the ground.

"Miley, I think they heard," I whispered to Miley.

"Oh no," she gave a worried look. She looked at the two most important men in her life.

"I understand why Jake fainted, but why did Oliver?" I wondered out loud.

_Oh no_ I thought to myself. "Lils, I think Oliver might be the father of my child," Miley said.

Millions of thoughts rushed through my mind. The first one was _WHAT?! WHEN?! WHY?! MY OWN BEST FRIENDS!! THE NERVE OF MILEY!! BACKSTABBER!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BFF'S!!_

To be continued…

**Authors Note: Sooo, how was it?? Maybe I updated without 10 reviews. But I have readers who really do love my story. I couldn't make them suffer. I know how it feels. However, now I am serious. I ABSOLUTELY ****WILL NOT ****CONTINUE WITHOUT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. I will stop writing stories if I do not get 10 reviews!! Please review!! Love to all my readers!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Love that was Meant to Be

Lilly's P.O.V.

I stared at Oliver and Jake, both unconscious and laying on the ground.

"Miley, I think they heard," I whispered to Miley.

"Oh no," she gave a worried look. She looked at the two most important men in her life.

"I understand why Jake fainted, but why did Oliver?" I wondered out loud.

_Oh no_ I thought to myself. "Lils, I think Oliver might be the father of my child," Miley said.

Millions of thoughts rushed through my mind. The first one was _WHAT?! WHEN?! WHY?! MY OWN BEST FRIENDS!! THE NERVE OF MILEY!! BACKSTABBER!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BFF'S!!_

"You are a friggin' (I don't cuss, I'm a goody-goody. Okay that sounded kinda weird but okay!) backstabber!! I thought we were BFF'S!! You know I like him! You know I've liked him for like ever!! How could you do this to me!! You- you-are a liar and a cheat!!" I explained. However, as soon as I spoke my true feelings I noticed Miley. I can't believe what I just said. I didn't even take the time to let her explain. I looked at Miley, I couldn't see her face, but on her cheeks came mascara filled tears. Tears of pain.

"It was on my after party, he was also drunk. I couldn't tell you about it. It was a mistake. I knew we shouldn't have. We were sitting on the couch with you and you guys were making out. When I told you Jake drove you two to the hotel, he actually just drove YOU," Miley started to explain. "Oliver said he would meet up with you later, and I said I would wait with Oliver. I just looked into his big brown eyes and his dorky smile and I kinda fell in love with them at that moment," she sobbed, and breathed in deeply. "He just kissed me and I guess nature took its course from there. I swear I didn't mean to! We were both drunk. It was a mistake and I would understand if you never spoke to me ever again!" She fell on her trembling knees and cried to her self. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"Miley…" I said, wishing I could take away everything I had just said. I got down to her height and I hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that. But, you said maybe…" I comforted her.

"Yeah…_nature also took its course _with Jake that same night…" Miley said, her hopes rising up a bit.

_Sorry I use this expression a lot. I don't like saying flat out…You know what I mean…Anyways, if you don't like the way I right just send me a review explaining. I'll talk to you in a personal message. And we could work something out. ANYWAYS! Sorry for the interruption! On with the story!_

"Well, we'll just act as if this never happened…and when your beautiful baby is born…we'll…" I thought for a second. "We'll do a DNA test to see who is the father. And if Oliver just happens to be the father…we won't let that make any difference in our lives…we're just doing this so that we know."

"Really?" Miley said, as she snuck in a sniffle.

"Yes, I won't let anything ruin our friendship," I replied. Miley hugged me tight. We parted and then got on her bed and started talking things out. About five minutes into our conversation, Oliver came back to his senses. Soon enough, Jake did too. They sat there in a daze and looked around.

"You know Oliver," Jake finally said in confusion, "I had the strangest dream. Lilly was in it, you were in it, and so was Miley. In my dream, Miley said she was pregnant."

"Well, then we had the same dream," Oliver replied. Miley gave out a giggle and Oliver turned towards her. "Wait…It was true?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm feeling a little light headed," Jake said. Miley rushed over and helped him up. She walked with him into the living room and they talked things over, leaving me and Oliver all alone.

"Soo…" I started.

"Soo?" Oliver questioned.

"So, Miley's not so sure about who the father is," I continued. _Oh no, Miley told her?! What am I going to do?!_

"Listen, Lilly…I'm sor-" I pressed my finger against his lips.

"It's okay, me and Miley worked everything out," I reassured him. "Now all I'm worried about is how Jake's gonna take it."

"WHAT?!" I heard Jake shout and right after I heard glass shattering. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT-THAT BACKSTABBER!!" Jake continued. He started up the stairs. Oliver pushed me behind him.

"I'll take what I deserve," he said bravely. A second later, Jake was in front of Oliver, his face red with anger. Jake made a fist with both of his hands, he gave Oliver a harsh blow, right in the ribs. Oliver shrieked and fell to the ground.

"I'll teach what happens when you mess with Jake Ryan!" Jake exclaimed. Oliver struggled, but somehow he got to his feet. Jake was about ready to punch Oliver in the face. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran in front of Oliver, it was too late for him to notice. I burning, stinging pain came across my whole face. I blacked out.

To be continued…

**So…how was it?? Is Lilly being too nice? Is Jake too aggressive, too much overreaction?? I NEED TO KNOW!! Okay…since I continued without 10 reviews…so I'll be nice to those waiting. I'm decreasing the review rate to 5 reviews!! HEAR THAT?! FIVE!! Plz review!! I will not update without at least 5!!**

**Love to all my readers!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Many thanks to ****princess cutie****,**** IheartORANGE, and all my reviewers! Trying to update ASAP. I don't like making my fans suffer! This chapter may be confusing. If it's too weird, just send comments as reviews. PLZ?? ******

Previously on Love That was Meant to Be:

"I'll teach what happens when you mess with Jake Ryan!" Jake exclaimed. Oliver struggled, but somehow he got to his feet. Jake was about ready to punch Oliver in the face. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran in front of Oliver, it was too late for him to notice. I burning, stinging pain came across my whole face. I blacked out.

"Lilly!" was the last thing I heard.

Oliver's P.O.V.

He knocked her out! That punch was meant for me. I bent down to Lilly.

"Lilly!" I shouted to her as I shook her. Blood started coming out of her nose. "Oh no…" I became more worried. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "How could you Jake?!" I shouted in anger. Jake just stared at me. Suddenly, Miley came running in. She looked at Lilly and then gave me and Jake a confused look. I just glared at Jake. I couldn't waste any time. "Why don't you just ask Jake?" I finally said.

"Jake?" was the last thing I heard Miley say as I walked down the stairs. After a moment of silence, I heard a slapping sound, Miley came running down the stairs. "I'm coming with you," she said. We weren't going to the hospital, just going to my place to give Lilly some rest. Lilly's cab was still outside, we got in and he drove us to my house. No one was home. I took her u to my room and laid her on the bed. Miley went into the bathroom and got a wet towel. She wiped Lilly's nose and then dried her face. I looked at Lilly's face and her eyes started to flutter open.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I felt something wet on my face. I started coming to. Last thing I remember was Oliver, wait Oliver! I immediately sat up. "What was I thinking?" I said out loud.

"What?" Oliver said, giving me a worried look.

"What was I thinking forgiving you two like that?" I said snapping my fingers. "No matter what, you guys shouldn't have done what you did!!" I got up and ran out. I looked at the street names, Oliver's house. I ran over to the beach and sat there at Rico's, thinking over things. What should I do? My two BFF's betrayed me! How can I ever trust them? I rented a surf board and I rented a surfing suit. I ran into the water and laid on the board. I looked up at the sky, ignoring everything around me.

"You know, you really should pay attention on what you're doing," a voice said next to me. I turned to see Oliver's brother, Owen, in a surfer suit sitting on his surf board.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," he said. I guess I kind of liked Owen. He was like Oliver, except Owen was a bit more modest. "So what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Well…" I trailed off. I guess I felt comfortable around him, so I opened up to him completely. I told him EVERYTHING.

"Wow, so how do you feel?" he said as he tenderly rubbed my face with the back of his hand, it felt so good. WAIT, what am I thinking?! I love Oliver, but not at the moment… I wonder if I should get revenge on Oliver…

He made me suffer a lot…Just as I was thinking this I started scheming…

To Be continued…

**So…Should she cheat on him with his own brother?? Should she just stay mad?? Remember, 5 reviews!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait beautiful readers….my computer had issues stopped working and I had to wait for a month in order for him to find the problem….then a week so he could fix it. I'm sorry to the people who wanted Lilly to be true to Oliver, but she's going to what serves him right. Sorry to the readers who don't want this to happen I love you all! BTW I would like to mention princess cutie…she is basically my co writer. I ask her about everything…BTW….my dog had puppies yesterday! 3 white and 2 black 2 white girls and 1 black girl. Recently today the two blacks got sick… Now only the boy is sick…The black girl puppy is now deceased…may she rest in peace…so on with the story**

**I own nothing….**

Lilly's P.O.V.

"You know…" Owen said, gently entwining his fingers with mine. "My house is empty for the weekend. I'll be alone; you could stay there with me until you find somewhere to go until the baby is born." Owen leaned in and gently kissed the nape of my neck. It felt so good. No…wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! He is Oliver's brother. What am I going to do? I thought a bit more as Owen played around with my hair. He bobbed his head towards the direction of his house, giving me a wink. My hormones were playing tricks on me. My conscious was telling me to walk away. I guess I listened to my conscious because just as he was about to kiss me, my reflexes made me slap him.

"You're my boyfriend's brother! Sure we are going through a rough patch, but that doesn't make this right!" I yelled before paddling back to shore. I turned in my surfboard and surf suit and went to the bathroom to change, grabbing my clothes from Jackson as I headed over. I felt eyes on me as I came out of the bathroom. As I walked towards the road, I felt as if someone was following me. I whistled a taxi over and gave the taxi driver the name of the hotel me and Oliver were staying at. Just as he was about to drive off, a hand hit my window. And whose hand was it? Who's more than Oliver!

"Lilly!" he shouted through the window.

"Go away!" I said stern, trying not to let my tears fall.

"Lilly. Please listen! I love you more than anything! Please don't go!" Oliver begged.

"Driver, please go!" I said finally letting one tear fall.

Oliver's P.O.V.

My brother…my own brother…I thought as I saw the love of my life drive away. I saw them…my brother and her…I guess I looked away because I knew she was going home with him, it's what I get. That's where she's probably headed. I was behind the bathroom stall, walking behind her, guess I had to tell her before she left. I looked out to the turn heading to my house. It was a right turn that…they…are...not…wait they're going straight! That's the way to the hotel! She's not going!!

Normal P.O.V.

He ran towards the hotel soon his run became a sprint when he saw her heading out of the hotel with her bags. Tears weld up in his eyes. _No don't let them fall _he thought as he reached her cab. He stood in front of her door and waited for her to turn around. When she did she almost had a heart attack.

"But-I-you-beach-"was all she could stutter out before he leaned in and kissed hard on the lips. His eyes were closed, but he heard a slapping sound, soon after that sound a burning sting came across his cheek. He looked at her in surprise and hurt as she broke down crying. He put his arms around her, but she simply pushed him away.

"You Oliver Oken are a disgrace and a backstabber!" she yelled as she slipped off her ring and threw it at him. It hit his chest and fell to the ground, making a clinging sound.

She got into the cab with all of her bags and shut her door in his face.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I slapped him….Why did I slap him….I'm sorry I thought as the cab drove away. "Umm, take me to a good hotel near here," I said

Normal P.O.V.

The cab pulled up to the Marriott hotel. She got out of the cab and looked up at the huge building. A bell hop came over to the cab and took out all her bags. She walked into the hotel and went to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Marriott, room for one?" the desk lady asked kindly.

"Yes please" Lilly said as she slid her emergency credit card onto the desk. The lady checked her in and gave Lily the key. Lilly and the bellhop went into the elevator and went to the 19th floor room 215. Lilly was sliding her card in when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lilly…" the voice said. She turned to find Lucas and his parents there.

"Lucas," was all she could say. Once again her hormones were taking over. "Want to come in?" she asked pointing to her room. He looked at his parents as if seeking approval and they nodded.

"Sure," he said as he followed her in. She looked at him as the bellhop left. "I never did stop thinking about you…" he whispered, as if to himself.

"What was that?" Lilly said, even though she had heard him.

"I said…gulp…I never did stop thinking about you," he finally said.

"Me either," she said not controlling it. Before she knew it Lucas ad her pinned to the wall, placing lustful kisses on her neck. He placed kisses along her jaw line and towards her lips. Lilly couldn't take it anymore…truth is…she was thinking of him as Oliver…so she quickened his pace by running her soft finger down from his lips and to his shirt, unbuttoning the first button. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she let him kiss her lips with a burning passion she couldn't explain. She involuntarily kissed him back….What was she going to do….

To be continued….

**A/N Kind of hard to write when ur on a laptop watching a puppy making sure its okay…and having to make sure the mother doesn't leave her remaining 4 puppies alive…and I**

**M still moping over the poor little deceased puppy…May her heart rest in peace….5 reviews ppl!! FIVE!! Love to read ur thoughts! Ideas plz**


	6. Chapter 6

**omg!! Sorry everyone i haven't updated in a year!!! been busy! anyways.... to make up for tht, i will post as many chappies up today as i can!! **

**B.T.W. Jake and Miley live in their own apartment!!**

**here is the first chapter for today! enjoy!**

Previously on Love that was Meant to Be...

Normal POV.

"Lilly…" the voice said. She turned to find Lucas and his parents there.

"Lucas," was all she could say. Once again her hormones were taking over. "Want to come in?" she asked pointing to her room. He looked at his parents as if seeking approval and they nodded.

"Sure," he said as he followed her in. She looked at him as the bellhop left. "I never did stop thinking about you…" he whispered, as if to himself.

"What was that?" Lilly said, even though she had heard him.

"I said…gulp…I never did stop thinking about you," he finally said.

"Me either," she said not controlling it. Before she knew it Lucas ad her pinned to the wall, placing lustful kisses on her neck. He placed kisses along her jaw line and towards her lips. Lilly couldn't take it anymore…truth is…she was thinking of him as Oliver…so she quickened his pace by running her soft finger down from his lips and to his shirt, unbuttoning the first button. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she let him kiss her lips with a burning passion she couldn't explain. She involuntarily kissed him back….What was she going to do….

"Lilly... I've been dreaming of this for a very long time..." Lucas whispered into her hair.

"Oh Oliver... I love you so much..." she murmured.

"Oliver? It's _LUCAS_" he emphasized.

"Wait, what am I doing? I'm sorry Lucas, but can you leave? I shouldn't have led you on or even started this..." Lilly explained.

"Whatever, there's other girls. Gosh, what's a guy gotta do to get laid?" Lucas said as he walked through the door. Not watching where he was going, Lucas "walked into somones fist" **[lol, sorry had to put that in there]. **"What the hell-" was all he could say before Oliver punched Lucas again.

"You better watch what you say about Lilly! You will regret it!" As Oliver was about to hit Lucas again, Lucas scattered away. "Lilly..." Oliver whispered as he pulled Lilly into a tight hug.

"Oliver...I'm sorry-" Lilly was cut off by Oliver's lips.

"Baby its okay," he whispered.

"Oliver, I don't wanna stay mad, but what you and Miley did isn't forgivable. You have to give me time..." Lilly said as she backed away.

"I know," he murmured as tears started welling **[is it welling or swelling? idk...]** in his eyes. _Whoa...tears??_ "I'll give you all the time you need. But please... Don't lose faith in me!" He said.

"I won't, I don't know what I'm gonna do..." I yawned. The day was starting to hit me hard. I was tired. Oliver pulled me into the bed and wrapped me up in the covers. He held on to me until I fell asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Miley POV.

"Lilly!" I screamed as she ran out of the house.

"I'll go after her," Oliver told me as he ran after her. I stood there staring at the door until I remembered Jake was there.

"Jake..." I said as I leaned in to hug him. He backed away as I fell on the floor.

"How could you do this to me?!" he shouted. "On our wedding day?!"

"I know..." Miley said.

"I trusted you..." he said.

"I was drunk, it was an accident... baby, believe me... it might be yours..." I begged him.

"Miley, I don't know... I love you A LOT but what if it isn't mine? What will you do then?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to raise it with you as the father, I want you to be there with me..." I explained.

"Give me some time... I'll stay in a hotel, you could take the apartment," Jake said as he grabbed his coat and left. I was alone now.... everyone hated me... I was alone, unloved, unwanted...** [not suicidal!!] **I need someone... I walked home and opened the door. I threw myself onto the couch and sobbed myself to sleep...

4 hours later...

I woke up to complete darkness... I walked into the kitchen and took out my phone. I need to talk to Lilly, it was 12:34 aM. I scrolled down my contacts and called Lilly.

_Riiiiiiing..._

I took a deep breath

_Riiiiiing..._

_"Hello..." _

"Lilly?"

_"Yes Miley?"_

"I'm so sorry!" I broke down into sobs. "I'm a tramp, I know! but everyone left me and-and... I'm a failure as a person! You don't have to frogive me b-b-but pplese hear me out!" I sobbed.

_"...Okay..."_

"I-I-I love you Lilly! **[no homo]**You're like my sister! A-a-n-and trust me... I LOVE Jake, not Oliver. Jake is my one and only. If I could've stopped myself... Trust me I would've! But Lilly! I need someone... I'm alone... No one wants me!!" I finished.

_"..."_

"Lilly?"

_"You don't have to be alone. Even if...you did do wrong... you are my best friend. I'll be there for you. If not me who else right?? We'll get through this..."_

"Oh Lilly..." I sobbed.

_"Where are you?"_

"At the apartment."

_"I'm coming okay?" _

"Okay. Thank you!"

_"No problem. I'll be right there"_

_....._

Lilly's POV.

"Oliver..." I nugded his arm.

"hmm?" he murmured.

"I'm gonna help Miley okay?"

"mmmkay..." he nodded.

"Bye."

"mhmmm..." he dozed off. I got a taxi and went to Miley's apartment. When I got there, she was on her bed. I laid down with her and we talked until we fell asleep.

8:37 am...

I woke up to find Miley gone. As I dragged myself to the kitchen, I heard retching noises coming from the bathroom. I walked in and saw Miley kneeling by the toilet. I held her hair for her as she threw up more. I can't believe she has NO ONE. I don't want to leave her. Best friends FOREVER. After she was done, I made her some waffles.

"Here ya go!" I said as I sat down and dug into my plate.

"Thank you so much." She said as she slowly ate the waffles.

"Is there any way you can get the DNA test with the baby in the womb?" I wondered out loud **[A/N. is there really? Cuz I DO NOT know. If there is, HELP ME!! need sum details PULEEZ!! lol]**

"I'm not sure... But I still need to tell my daddy..." Miley worried.

"I'll go with you..." I encouraged her.

"We'll go today," she said.

"Okay," I said as we continued. Knowing Robby Ray... he might blow a gasket...

_To be continued..._

**How will Miley's dad react?! Will he shun her?? Give me ideas on how he should react plz!! Review plz!! I'll put another chapter up today IF I get 5 reviews... Plz?? I'll try to get two more chapters up today, but that's completely up to you!! :) LuV yOu ReAdErS!! **

**-koolkat!! =] **


	7. Authors NOTICE!

**A/N: Sorry!! I know sum pplz thought this was a new chapter. But no…. I DIDN'T GET MY FIVE REVIEWS! PEOPLES!! Plz?? I really want to get on with my story… for AliceLuna? Lol. Anyways… I'll put another chapter up just for those who I luv… **


	8. Chapter 7

**As promised… Next Chapter. R&R plz!**

Previously on Love that was Meant to Be...

Lilly POV.

"I'm not sure... But I still need to tell my daddy..." Miley worried.

"I'll go with you..." I encouraged her.

"We'll go today," she said.

"Okay," I said as we continued. Knowing Robby Ray... he might blow a gasket...

*********************

The taxi dropped us off at the Stuart residence.

"Thank you," I said as I handed the driver the money. Miley grabbed onto my hand as we rang the doorbell. As soon as Mr. Stuart opened the door, Miley started crying. Mr. Stuart hugged Miley tight.

"What's wrong bud?" he said into her hair.

"Don't 'BUD' me… I'm a horrible person!" she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sure its not that bad…" he said, looking at me for comfort. I avoided eye contact and sat on the couch. Mr. Stuart led Miley to the couch and sat with her. She couldn't take it anymore…

"Daddy I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"What's wrong, I can't comfort you if I don't know what's wrong…" he said. Miley finally told him everything… And there was Mr. Stuart staring off into space… SPEECHLESS…

"Who wants pie?" I said rushing into the kitchen.

Miley's POV.

"Daddy, say something," I pleaded him.

"Bud… You've always made your own decisions, but I just don't know what to tell you…" he explained.

"You hate me, don't you?" I cried.

"No I don't… I… I don't know what to say baby girl. I guess all I CAN do is be there for you… It's time for me to let you go… Since the moment you said 'I do', I retired. Jake is there for you now," my daddy told me.

"But daddy, Jake isn't here. He left me because of that stupid mistake!" I yelled.

"Give him time… I'm here bud. You'll be all right," he hugged me.

"Thanks daddy…" I whispered into his shoulder. Lilly came in with a piece of pie and set it in front pf my daddy.

"Why, thank you Lilly," he said as he took a bite into it.

"Daddy, I think I should go to the doctors to get checked, right?" I asked.

"Whatever you need to do, go on and do it," he said with pie in his mouth. I laughed as Lilly and I left the house.

"That went well…" Lilly nudged me.

"Haha, yeah I guess so… I hope Jake will come back though…" I murmured.

"He will! Don't worry about it!" Lilly comforted me. As we walked to the hospital, we talked and laughed and had some fun. When we got there and signed in, we sat in the waiting room.

"Miley Stuart?" a nurse called out. Lilly grabbed my stuff and we walked into one of the examination rooms.

********************************************************************************

Everything came out all right.

"He's got something special, he's got something special. And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one…" **[not the right lyrics… but otherwise that would be a pretty looong ringtone lol had to cut it short.] **My phone rang. I flipped it open, knowing it was Jake.

"Hello?"

"_Miley?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry…"_

"It's okay Jake. I understand."

"_No, it's not okay… I should be there with you. I WILL be there with you."_

"Aww, babe…"

"_Where are you?"_

"oh, Lilly and I are at the doctors."

"_I'll be there soon to pick you up."_

"Okay. And Jake?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too Miles. Forever and ever babe." _**[I don't claim this line!!]**

"Bye."

"_Bye"_

_Click…_

"Jake's coming to get us," I informed Lilly.

"M'kay!" she said as she sat down on the sidewalk.

"Sweet nibblets!" I yelled as I stepped on a piece of gum, "this is just not my week!" Lilly laughed as I tried scraping it off. Who knew this piece of gum would have so much importance to my life…"Uggghhhh…" I sighed as it wouldn't come off. I tiripped on my shoelace and stumbled onto the street.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed. Next thing I knew, I was rolling off the hood of a car and onto the pavement… everything was black.

Lilly POV.

Miley got hit! Oh my gosh, she got hit! Jake, I need to get Jake. I ran towards Miley and held her hand and called an ambulance. Then I called Jake. Luckily he was a block away. He came running towards us.

"Miley!" he screamed.

_To be continued… _

**Sorry for ending that in a cliffy!! I just need to hang on to my dear readers. Keep you wanting more… duh! Anyways. Review plz!**


	9. Another Authors Notice! :

**A/N OKAY PPLZ!! I know some of you don't give a crap about this story and i also have sum fantastic readers. BUT nobody is reviewing. I'll even take some constructive criticsm! ok? PLZ review if you want to see more of this story.**


	10. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. Can you believe I only got TWO reviews in my last chapter? So only reason I'm writing this next one is because I have some readers waiting... Enjoy! :)**

_**Italics are flashbacks. This chapter is kind of confusing so try and keep up. :)  
**_

Previously on Love That Was Meant to Be...

Lilly's POV

Miley got hit! Oh my gosh, she got hit! Jake, I need to get Jake. I ran towards Miley and held her hand and called an ambulance. Then I called Jake. Luckily he was a block away. He came running towards us.

"Miley!" he screamed.

I grabbed her hand. "Miley!" She didn't respond. "Jake, call an ambulance or something!" I screeched, frustrated. As Jake got out his phone, I stared at Miley's lifeless body. Tears threatened to fall. "God Miley..." I whispered as I lay my head on her stomach. "Why..." I started sobbing onto her shirt.

"Lilly," Jake said as he kneeled down.

"She's my best friend... she has to be okay..." I started talking nonsense to myself while holding Miley's hand.

Jake's POV

God, Lilly's having a meltdown. God Miley... I looked at her face. I leaned in.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear. The sound of the ambulance cam up the street. I planted a kiss on Miley's lips as they took her away. "Please be okay.." I said as I kissed her hand. I pulled Lilly into the limo and told the driver to follow the ambulance. **( A/N Can someone tell me if a baby can live in a mother who is in a coma?) **I couldn't believe what was happening. When we arrived at the hospital, I immediately took a seat in the waiting room.

_"Jake!" she giggled. She smiled sweetly at me. "It tickles!" she laughed. I stopped tickling her and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed contentedly as Iplanted kisses along her neck. She ran her hands along my back._

I got a shiver up my spine.

_I brought my lips back up to hers and kissed her softly. Soon, our kiss became more rough. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Miley..." I whispered._

_Her swollen lips pulled up into a smile. That was the very first time I ever said those three words. "I love you too" She said. I kissed her again and she deepened it. I gladly returned the kiss as my hands wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. Hours later we were falling asleep in bed._

_"Jake..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Jake!"_

"What?"

Lilly looked at me worried. "You were staring off into space for an hour. What's up?"\

"Nothing," I lied.

She gave me a weird look and settled back into her seat. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. It was getting pretty late and I was getting tired. I dozed off in my seat. I drifted into a sweet dream.

Lilly's POV

Poor Jake. He's gonna go crazy if he doesn't see Miles soon. ME too.

_"Lilly lets watch a movie. It'll make you feel better!" Miley grins at me. I wasn't having a good day. My mom got mad at me and i was having guy issues._

_"Easy for you to say, your life is perfect." I murmured._

_"Lilly... Nobody's perfect," she said laughing at her own lyrics. "I'm just like you, but I get the best of both worlds." she had a laughing fit on the floor. I cracked a smile and started giggling too. "C'mon lets put on some music!" She hopped up off the floor and went to her stereo. As she turned it on, 3Oh!3's Starsrukk came on._

Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles),

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

_Miley started dancing around the living room._

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. We giggled like little girls at the lyrics_

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

_She bent forward and started shaking her butt. I followed her movements._

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

_At the end of the song, I looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Oliver standing at the door with his mouth open. I nugded Mily and signaled over to him. We both started giggling. "You like the show?" Miley shouted over to him._

_"Um..." Oliver stood there dumbfounded._

_"Come in if you want," she offered. He came over to us and hugged me._

_"Hi," he said._

_"Hi," I laughed. He planted a kiss on my lips._

_"You guys! Don't scar me for life!" Miley shrieked._

_"Sorry Miley," I giggled. "Thanks for today. We still gonna watch that movie?" I asked._

_"Yeah! What movie?" she asked._

_"Hmmm... How about 17 Again?" _**(A/N Sorry to you Zac Efron haters. Just look past it?) **_I asked._

_"Yup, I have it right here..." she said, scsanning through the DVD's. She grabbed the movie and popped it in. I snuggled up next to Oliver and he doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Miley said as the previews started._

_"Jake!" she said hugging him and pecking him on the lips. "You're just in time! We're watching 17 Again. C'mon." she said pulling him down onto the floor. She sat between his legs leaning into his chest. This is how its supposed to be. The four of us together. Only reason why we could be that way is because Miley holds us together. She has to be okay. We can't make it without her._

"Mr. Ryan? Ms. Truscott?" the doctor walked in. I elbowed Jake and he woke up. He looked up at the doctor.

"Is Miley okay? How's the baby?!" he rushed. The doctor was silent for a moment and looked up.

"We're doing everything we can... I'm not sure how it's going to turn out..." he said.

"Doctor!" a nurse shouted. "It's the Stuart patient!" she yelled. The doctor rushed over and I could hear the machines going haywire.

What was going on...

_To be continued..._

**Dun dun dun!!!!**

**5 reviews ppl! I really won't continue. 5 reviews isn't asking for much. If you want to know what will happen... click tht review button!!! :) toodles!**


	11. Im soooo sorri!

**A/N: After months of not updating, I am sad to say, this story is going to be discontinued. I am officially giving up. I look at it now adays and wonder what I was thinking.... Anyone who wants to continue it, go ahead. It's all yours. Thank you to all my readers who waited and waited. Sorry for disappointing you.**


End file.
